


won't you open your eyes?

by Sway



Series: savour [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompt, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, felating the fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "Excellent. One more thing, though. Look me in the eye, don't drop your gaze. If you do, we start over."Eggsy has a breakfast of champions at Merlin's place...





	won't you open your eyes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).



> This is written for the Dirty Jenga Prompt "eating a banana without breaking eye contact".  
> It got a teensy by out of hand, I suppose. 
> 
> This is set during my '[savour](https://archiveofourown.org/series/785268)' verse's "[breaking new ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053346)", taking place the morning after Eggsy's first night at Merlin's house. Breakfast is so important...
> 
> The title is from "open your eyes" by Disturbed

"Eggsy, would you do me a favor?"

Eggsy looks up from where he's busy watching the toast toasting. "What is it?"

"Come here, please." Merlin points at the floor next to chair, making it an obvious gesture.

Thankfully the toast takes this second to eject the two slices and Eggsy carries them over to the table. "Want me to butter them for you?" He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tempting but I can do that myself. Get on your knees, please." Merlin turns in his seat and points with two fingers down between his knees.

"Is that one of these 'protein for breakfast' bits?" Eggsy grins sheepishly as he assumes the position.

"Not quite. I was thinking more in terms of potassium." Merlin reaches for one of the bananas from the fruit bowl and holds it out to Eggsy, arm resting on his thigh. "Peel it."

Eggsy reaches to take the fruit but Merlin holds on to it. "What... I don't understand."

"You do understand. Be gentle. Don't squish it."

How Merlin says this without laughing is beyond Eggsy but he follows the order nonetheless. He opens the peel at the stem, then pulls it down to where Merlin's fingers have closed around the banana.

"Now what?"

"Now you're going to eat it. Nice and slow. No hands."

"Pervy bastard," Eggsy says under his breath that's more of a stage whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Good. Since you use your mouth so readily, this shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Merlin's expression is best described as a smirk.

"No, Sir."

"Excellent. One more thing, though. Look me in the eye, don't drop your gaze. If you do, we start over."

Eggsy swallows. "Yes, Sir."

He shifts a little further between Merlin's knees, putting his hands on Merlin's thighs.

He knows he's supposed to make a show of it so he doesn't take a bite at first, only wraps his lips around the fruit, not quite sucking on it.

"Eyes up, Eggsy. Look at me," Merlin instructs, gently pushing his knee up and the banana a little further down Eggsy's throat.

Eggsy doesn't need to force himself to comply. In fact, he has to fight the urge to reach down for his own cock which has been filling slowly ever since Merlin had him drop to his knees. He looks up at Merlin, their gazes locking before he takes the first, tentative bite.

He holds the gaze while he chews and he can’t help the cheeky smile. He swallows almost theatrically and licks his lips. 

When he goes down for the next bite, he makes sure to show a little bit of teeth just for the effect. Then his lips form a perfect ‘O’ and he takes more of the fruit into his mouth, letting the now blunt tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Go easy. No need to impress me.”

Eggsy pulls back and takes a more conservative bite. “I’d be great, though,” He says with his mouth full, tipping his head ever so slightly toward Merlin’s crotch.

“I’m aware of it.”

“So you wouldn’t be interested in me…” This time Eggsy tilts his head even more obviously.

“Oh I would be. I am. And I’m sure we’ll get to it. Eventually.”

“But now isn’t the time?”

“Exactly.”

“Suit yourself.” Eggsy goes for another bite, making sure to keep his eyes open, his gaze up. 

It does something to him although he can’t quite place that feeling. He knows it’s little more than a game, a little challenge rather than a lesson but it still has an effect on him. Usually, when he’s on his knees, worshipping Harry’s cock, he has his eyes closed or at least focused on the target. But having his gaze lock with Merlin’s, watching that little amused flicker on his face, the dilation of his pupils… it’s exciting and thrilling and doesn’t help his arousal in the slightest bit. He doesn’t even need to look down to know his cock is forming a nice little tent in his boxers and there’s nothing to be done about that.

He takes a last bite of the banana before Merlin pulls it away, taking off the peel.

“Open your mouth,” he instructs and Eggsy does. Merlin pops the last bit of fruit into his mouth and Eggsy makes sure to capture his thumb between his lips, letting him know exactly what he’s missing out on.

“You’re being naughty,” Merlin comments but otherwise lets it go.

“You love it.”

“It has its charms. You did good, Eggsy.” Merlin runs the back of his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw while the boy chews. “I think Harry will appreciate what you’ve just learned.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Now go sit down in your chair. You’re tea’s getting cold.”


End file.
